


just peter and harley saying i love you a lot

by adorable_child



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag but my boys are cute asf, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_child/pseuds/adorable_child
Summary: The boys propose!!!(This is super short but I had fun with it.)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	just peter and harley saying i love you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my old account romethequeer but I re-posted it here and made some changes!! enjoy!!

Peter's head lay in Harley's lap, their fingers intertwined. Harley sat against the porch swing, looking up at the stars. His hand twisted in Peter's curly hair. From off to his right, country music played from his phone, which was stuffed into a red solo cup. Harley sang along, his voice barely a whisper.

"You're as smooth as Tennessee Whiskey...  
You're as sweet as Strawberry Wine..."

Peter smiled from his position on the bench. How could I have gotten so lucky? He thought to himself. He squeezed Harley's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darlin’" Harley shifted in his seat a bit, but Peter got up before he could get comfortable again.

"Where you goin’?" Harley asked, pouting just a little bit. the twang in his voice just a tad longer, a trick that made Peter do just about anything. Peter didn't answer, he just reached for something in his pocket. Before Harley could say anything else, Peter was down on one knee in the country grass. Harley gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

"Parker, you little shit!" Hartley reached into his own pocket and grabbed a small black box, almost identical to the one Peter has opened in his hands.

"Is that a yes?" Peter asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Of course that's a yes!" Harley ran over to where Peter was kneeling in the grass, and kissed him. "I asked May and Tony, y'know." He whispered in Peter's ear once he had gotten up.

"I know. I asked your mamma... and Mr. Stark."

“I love you." Harley said again.

"I love you too."

BONUS:

“Wait,” Harley paused the movie they were watching, and turned to Peter who was sitting beside him. “Stark knew that we were gon’ propose to each other?”

“I’ll bet you ten bucks that he’ll be waiting for us when we get back to the tower with a party set up.” Peter snuggled in closer to Harley’s chest.

“I ain’t taking that bet, Science Boy. I know he’s gonna do that and I ain’t losin’ 10 bucks that easy.” 

“You're no fun.” Peter pouted.

“But you love me.”

“Yea, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment/kudos/share with your friends. It makes my whole day!!
> 
> Remember to drink water and get some sleep! I love y'all!!


End file.
